Let Me Have You
by C.Queen
Summary: Expansions on the day Hisui and Kokuyo met and the day they decided to go to earth together. Also the day Husui finally said yes to another question.


Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the plot in this instance the later half of the plot. The first twenty spoken phrases are directly from the third book and ARE NOT MINE and belong to CLAMP! I'm simply expanding on what's already there. The rest is though so anyway enjoy and let me know what you think k? Oh and as in the English version of WISH Kokuyo is referred to as he and Hisui as she. This takes place the first time the two meet and then the day they decide to go to earth and Hisui finally says yes to Kokuyo's request.

Let Me Have You

"Are you resting?" Hisui asked as she leaned over the branch of the tree, looking down at the devil she'd met before the meeting. He was stretched out on his back in the shade, his eyes closed and he looked peaceful, less the wicked playboy she'd heard he was.

"Hey, you came!" Kokuyo said, more then a little surprised as he opened his eyes and looked over at her. He'd smelled her first, a scent pure and somehow innocent though he had no idea what it was she was wearing, if anything. She was one fine looking angel though and Kokuyo doubted even the new Angel Master of Wind could compare in fact no matter what his cousin had said. She was definitely going to be one tasty morsel once he convinced her that there was nothing wrong with being a bit bad. Strange though, she didn't seem intimidated by him at all, most were because of his good looks and status. Perhaps she was so new that she had yet to realize what she was dealing with. Plus he had yet to tell her who he was. "Aren't you afraid?" Kokuyo asked, curious as to what she'd say.

"Why?" Hisui asked with a smile as she stayed where she was, content to remain there for the time being. She knew why but she was interested to see if he'd tell her the truth about who he was or if he'd skirt around it. Despite the fact that she should be getting back to the other Angel Masters this demon intrigued her and if she was being truthful she'd come to see if he was really as bad as the other angels said. He really was sinful looking with his black hair and eyes, much more muscular then angels and a lot more bad looking. There was just something about him that made her shiver inside and she'd never felt like that before.

"I'm a devil." Kokuyo said with a slight smirk as he looked at her, stating the obvious.

"Yes I see that." Hisui said with a nod as she smiled cheekily, amused by his tone. He obviously thought he'd found himself a newbie who was walking into this with no idea what she was getting into. Well maybe she was new to these feelings he was causing but she certainly wasn't that green.

"I'm Kokuyo." Kokuyo said and waited for the typical reactions after getting to his feet to stand in front of her. She'd either turn tail and fly away as fast as her wings could take her in fear of her virtue, a wise move or get all flustered and blushing once she remembered what his reputation was and just how bad it was. Then again she might just stand there as she had been for the past few minutes and smile at him, Kokuyo thought, thoroughly intrigued as she did just that looking not at all worried.

"I know...the son of Satan." Hisui said as she clapped her hands together just to confuse him since he looked surprised that he'd gotten no reaction out of her. She had been well aware of who she'd been dealing with since he resembled his father as well as other angels having pointed him out to her. All newbie angels were warned about this demon and Hisui wasn't in the least surprised by that fact. There was something about his eyes that drew you in, making you want to drown into them.

Smirking down at her now Kokuyo reached out and taking her hand was pleased by the surprise on her face as he brought her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on her palm. "I'm glad you came." Kokuyo said as his smirk turned into one of pure charm and appeal as he notice that her surprised look had changed to a beautiful smile that was as alluring as his own. She really was the most beautiful angel he'd ever seen and he was determined now to make her his. "I'll be here after the next meeting, too."

A While Later

"The meeting is about to start. Aren't you going?" Hisui asked as she looked down at Kokuyo who lay stretched out on the grass lazily. It was a beautiful day with the sun filtering in through the branches of the tree they rested under. As peaceful as it was they needed to get going, as the Angel Master of Wind she couldn't afford to be late and though Kokuyo wouldn't be part of the meetings his presence would be expected. Though the idea of staying here with him was tantalizing she knew that she needed to go, especially in case they sent someone to find her and discovered her here with Fireball Kokuyo, the biggest playboy Hell had to offer. She knew that God might very well forbid her to see him and she couldn't bear that, would do anything to prevent that from happening. Being with him was her greatest joy and pleasure, she would sooner cease to exist then never see his wicked grin again. She knew she played with fire every time she met him but like a moth to a flame he called to her and drew her into his grasp that she never wanted to be free of though she didn't tell him it was so. Already he knew his influence over her, to tell him that she loved him would give him complete control over her fate and her heart, which she had already put in his unknowing hands.

"Pfft. What a pain!" Kokuyo said looking up at the elegantly stunning blonde angel he'd been meeting at this spot for what seemed like forever with warmth in his coal black eyes. There was just something about her that kept him asking her back and he was beginning to fear what that something was. Though she truly was the most beautiful angel he'd ever seen, that being what had attracted him to her in the first place, there was more to it then mere attraction. He hadn't even scored with her as Koryu was fond of putting it. That had been his intention from the beginning but she hadn't allowed it to go further then kissing and still he came back, drawn to her and her company like a sailor called by the Sirens of mythology. So often they spent their time simply sitting here, not even talking at all and what the hell was he suppose to think about that. What spell had this angel cast upon him that made her want only her company and no one else? Why did his heart beat only for her and feel nothing for the others that paraded themselves in front of him, more then willing to share his bed. And yet he touched none of them and longed for the meetings that had once annoyed him so because that meant he would see her again. Her smile alone was worth attending any meeting.

"Maybe, but these meetings are important for our kingdoms to maintain coexistence." Hisui chided him gently, a smile on her face as she continued to look at his handsome face. Then again Lucifer had been God's most beautiful angel; it was expected that his son be just as beautiful. She felt her heart rate sped up as he looked at her in that way he did sometimes when his thoughts were less then angelic which was often. It was unnerving and yet exciting though her face betrayed nothing as she started to get up to leave when his hand suddenly shot out and wrapping around her arm pulled her down so that she was laying on his chest, looking into his dark mischievous eyes that bore into hers with an intensity that always sent her stomach rolling and her mind to mush.

"I like it better here with you." Kokuyo said with an up to no good look in his eyes as he savored the feeling if Hisui so close to him, her body pressed against his. She was looking at him with a startled look in her beautiful blue eyes but she made no attempt to move or get away from him, in fact she'd shifted slightly so that she was slightly closer though odds were she'd done it only to see his face better. Made her lips closer to his was what he was thinking at he inched his head closer teasingly, as though daring her to make the first move.

"Me too." Hisui admitted as she smiled down at him, enjoying the feeling of being this close to the demon who had become more then another pursuer of her affection and in a strange way a friend. With him she could let down her guard and be herself as Hisui as oppose to the Angel Master of Wind and all the duties and burdens that came with that name. He'd never asked her what her name was and she'd never given it but that didn't matter. If it were up to her she'd gladly stay here with him forever rather then return to the beauty of Heaven. Heaven had become wherever he was to her. And though perhaps it was wishful thinking Hisui hoped that she'd become more to him then another angel to added to his collection. Though he did things like this he always stopped when she asked and continued to want her company regardless of the fact that there were others who would welcome more. In truth she doubted she'd be able to resist him much longer because she loved him and wanted to know him that way, to be his mind, body and soul even if only for a few precious moments. 

Kokuyo looked into her eyes, the way they'd softened and gone that shade of blue he loved so much because it was the shade and look she got when she let him see beneath the calm and serene face she so often wore and let him see the real angel that he'd come to need and want so much. "Really?" Kokuyo asked as his hands went to the collar of her shirt, opening it as his mouth followed the path of his hands, the taste of her skin more intoxicating then any wine. He couldn't imagine ever tasting anything that could compare to the taste of her on his tongue.

"Yes." Hisui sighed, her eyes drifting close as he kissed her neck, the twin pleasures of his hands and lips against her neck an indescribable feeling as she moved closer, tipping her head to give him better access as his hands left her shirt to wrap around her waist, holding her close. Her hands light fists against his chest Hisui forgot about the meetings and duties that were hers and concentrated on simply feeling as his warm breath against her ear sent her heart racing.

"Does that mean you'll let me have you?" Kokuyo asked as his right hand left the small of her back to tangle in her hair as Hisui arched against him. Seeing the condition of her shirt he moved from her neck down to her chest as her shirt moved open further allowing him to feast on the soft, pale skin displayed before him more appealing then any banquet of souls.

"Yes." Hisui breathed out, not even realizing what she intended to say until the single word had passed her lips. It was what she wanted though and her heart stopped when his lips went still and his head lifted and she looked into his pitch black eyes, the look in them sending shivers down her spine. He studied her for a moment as though deciding whether or not she was serious before getting up onto his knees then lifting them both to there feet, Hisui weaving slightly so that she lay against him with only his arms supporting her. Confused Hisui bit back the complaint moments later as his slowly arms left her waist then realization hit as he removed his long, black cloak and spread it carefully over the grass. 

Kokuyo looked at the cloak as it hit the grass, spreading out as he had intended before looking back at Hisui who hadn't moved an inch, watching him with those stormy eyes she made no move to stop him or take back her words causing his pulse to race and his breath to quicken. Taking the few steps back to her he wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her against him, kissing her gently on the lips this time. Elated when she kissed him back without hesitation, her arms came around his waist to hold him to her, signaling that she had no intention of going now. Kissing her harder now Kokuyo's right hand left her waist once more and moved to her hair again, tangling in the golden mass as he undid her hair with a clumsiness that was unlike him. Finally working it loose from its braids and loose knot Kokuyo glided his fingers though the freed stands as he moved from her lips to her neck again, placing butterfly kisses as her arms tightened around him, her head rolling onto his shoulder as she gave him better access; a faint moan escaping her lips, echoing in his ear seductively. He'd dreamed of this so often, Kokuyo thought as he nuzzled her neck, his mind forgetting his own pleasure and concentrating on hers. Something new to him to be sure. She was his for the taking now and yet his hands remained gentle and careful, as though she was glass that could be easily broken. "Mine." Kokuyo muttered under his breath as he shifted so that her face was once again in front of his, cradled between his large hands as her arms moved to wrap around his neck. "Are you sure?" Even though he feared the answer he had to know, to be sure that this was what she wanted. That she wanted to be his.

"I'm sure." Hisui said with a warm smile that lit up her whole face as she leaned forward to kiss him with the passion she'd always held back before. In an instant he had her body crushed against his as his arms wrapped around her waist like vises, bringing them chest to chest, thigh to thigh. Returning her kisses Hisui's eyes went huge as she felt his tongue outline her lips before closing her eyes, allowing him his way as she opened her mouth to let her own tongue hesitantly explore his mouth and tongue. He tasted like..well like wickedness, dark and delicious, Hisui thought as she moaned against his mouth, Kokuyo groaning in response as she threaded her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp as they continued to passionately kiss, everything else fading away to the background. There was no tomorrow, only that moment with just the two of them. "Kokuyo." Hisui whispered as his fingers went back to her front, finishing the rest of the buttons on her shirt so that it hung wide open, his fingers now sliding under so that they were under her shirt and against her bare back. Arching against his touch they continued to kiss, Hisui's hands hesitant leaving his neck to the collar of his shirt where they hesitated for a moment before beginning to undo the buttons, fumbling slightly but determined. Succeeding Hisui allowed her fingers to glide across his for the first time, savoring the feeling of his firm but warm flesh quivering slight under her fingers.

Eyes smoldering at the feel of her fingers against his bare flesh Kokuyo growled lightly under his breath before picking the surprised Hisui up and then carefully getting on his knees laid her down on his cloak, her hair spilling around her head, gold against the blackness of the material. Kneeling beside her Kokuyo moved so that he was on his hands and knees over her, leaning down to capture her mouth again while he supported his weight so that he didn't crush her. Obviously that didn't suit her because her arms wrapped around his waist and with a strength that surprised him pushed him down so that his full weight was on her as they continued to kiss. Muttering his protest as he drew back slightly any more protest was halted as her lips went to his neck, placing open mouth kisses on it so that he forgot about worrying about it. Shrugging out of his shirt he threw it to the side and let his hands investigate her body that he'd so often fantasized about, determined to touch every inch of her and brand it as his. Minutes passed like hours as they learned and explored each other, their lips and hands busy making up for time as they learned and explored each other. Slowly but surely the two began to glow, Hisui a white gold light while Kokuyo a dark red, their markings appearing on their foreheads as the wind carried the sounds of their moans and cries. Their lights engulfing each other the colors merged to form one color, a fire of gold and red as the two intertwined and their cries of release filled the air along with words of love final expressed as well as spoken.

Note: It's kinda hard to write a lime or lemon with this due to my limited knowledge of the autonomy of angels and devils in CLAMP. In the book angels come from eggs grown on a large tree while it's said that Kokuyo is the SON of Satan and that Koryu is his cousin which would suggest they are biologically related and therefore that that demons are conceived the same as humans. So confusing so anyway I put it as a sharing of power and spirit/soul as oppose to a more physical joining. ^_- 


End file.
